


Play With Fire    ,     Harry Potter

by aesslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesslytherin/pseuds/aesslytherin
Summary: ❝  I light the match to taste the heat;I have always liked to play with fire! ❞The daughter of the most dangerous and greatest wizard of his age gets sent to Hogwarts with one mission: making the only one who has survived his attack fall in love with her.





	Play With Fire    ,     Harry Potter

synopsis

In which Voldemort raise Marina Black as his own. She has always been told what to do, but now she has to complete her biggest mission yet: Marina is being sent to Hogwarts, where she has to befriend the boy who lived, play him like a violin, and make him fall in love with her.

00  
Marina Black entered the great hall for the first time. Her expression was blank as she walked next to Draco Malfoy, who she had grown up with. He looked up at her for a split second to see how she reacted to the candles that were floating in midair; but like always, Marina showed no emotion.

Growing up, Marina had heard stories on how the sorting ceremony happened from both the Dark Lord and the Malfoys. So when she heard other people talking about how nervous they were, and when a ginger (she assumed was a Weasley) had said that they might have to go through a test to find out what house they were supposed to be in, Marina rolled her eyes and laughed a quiet laugh.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up next to the teachers so that the other students at the school could see them. She then placed a hat on top of a chair. There was a moment of silence until the hat suddenly broke out in singing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me."

Then Marina stopped paying attention to it. She looked at the other first years while the hat continued. "There he is, " she thought when she found the boy with round glasses. She tilted her head a bit before a smirk appeared on her lips. 

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends, " the hat sang and Marina snapped out of her trance. She turned back to Draco and winked: all great people come from Slytherin, the Dark Lord had told her. 

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The people in the hall started to clap. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment:

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. Marina's eyes lit up.

"Abbott, Hannah!"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, and put on the hat, and Marina cringed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Ugh, another one?" a brown-haired girl with a rather large nose next to Marina and Draco moaned. They both turned their heads her way. "Useless."

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat continued while Marina was staring at the boy who lived again.

"Granger, Hermione!"  
The girl with frizzy hair caught Marina's eyes, as she ran from Harry to the chair.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

After another Gryffindor had been sorted, Draco Malfoy stepped forward when his name was called. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The boy's grey eyes met Marina's. He looked proud with his smirk, and Marina mouthed a "nice" to him.

"Black, Marina!" the old professor shouted. Marina ran a hand through her black curls before walking over to the chair with confidence.

"Oh my," the hat said. "A black. Long time since last time, yes, yes. They often have to pick a side, you know. The wit of a Ravenclaw, huh?" Marina gave a disgusted look before the hat continued. "But you are not a Ravenclaw. I know where to put you. You, Black, are a SLYTHERIN!"

Marina stepped out of the chair gracefully, looking over the crowd with an evil look as she walked to the house of snakes.

"Parkinson, Pansy!" the girl with the brown hair from before stepped forward.

"Ahh, yes, SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, and Pansy ran to sit at the Slytherin table, next to Marina.

"Pansy," she said and stretched out a hand for Marina. "I'm sure we will be good friends." Marina mentally groaned but shooked the pug-faced girl's hand.

"Potter, Harry!" Whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Marina lifted her head to look.

"Potter, did she say?"  
"The Harry Potter?"

"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" 

Silence.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh, this will be fun, " Marina though as she heard Voldemort's laughter ring in her head.

01

 

"How is it, Draco?" asked Pansy Parkinson, battling her eyelashes. "Does it hurt much?"

Marina let out a giggle, making Parkinson send her a disgusted look. 

"Yeah," Draco replied while making a grimace before he winked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're such a good actor, Draco. Really," Marina whispered in his ear when Pansy had looked away. "Where is your award?"

"Settle down, settle down," Snape said idly. Marina and Draco found their cauldron next to Harry and Ron. Next, they had to prepare their ingredients. She glanced over at Harry, finding him looking down at his cauldron, preparing to make a Shrinking Solution. 

"Sir!" Malfoy suddenly cried. "I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm."

"Draco, you know, I'm right he-" Marina couldn't even finish her sentence before Snape interrupted her.

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him." 

Draco winked at the young Black and smirked.

"Weasley! You heard him - cut up these roots."

"Merlin, Draco," Marina whispered as Weasley pulled the roots toward him and started to cut them up with a stressed look on his face. 

"Professor," drawled Draco, "Weasley's mutilating my roots!"

 

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said the professor with the greasy hair, and Potter jumped. As he was about to take Draco's shrivelfig, Marina saw a chance to impress Potter.

"Oh, professor! It's okay," the young Black said, "I can take it. I am Draco's partner after all."

Draco opened his mouth, ready to protest, but Marina sent him a knowing look. The Malfoy knew well about her mission. He had sworn to help her with it if she needed help too, so it was with his teeth pressed hard together he said: "Yes. It's fine, professor."

 

 

 

After a double potion class, the witches and wizards were sitting with their books, quills, and parchment in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was their first DADA-class of the year, and to no surprise, there was a new professor. A professor with brown hair, bags under his eyes and a big smile. He walked in as Marina fixed her posture.

"Good afternoon. Would you please put all of your books in your bags? Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands," he said, and both Marina and Harry grew excited. 

They followed the professor with the name Lupin out of the classroom, and past Peeves, into a new classroom, where they met Snape who of course gave a rude comment to Longbottom. 

"Now then," Lupin started, as he lead his class to a wardrobe which gave a sudden wobble. "There's a boggart in there."

Multiple people took a step back, and Draco's eyes became wide.

"What is a boggart?" Lupin asked the class after a little speech on how he managed to get the boggart.

Hermione put up her hand. 

"It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will-"

"Frighten us most," Marina finished. The whole class turned around to look at her, as she stood far away from the wardrobe and Hermione. The girl with the frizzy hair looked surprised: it was as Marina had read her mind. They made eye contact for a split second before Lupin made a weird sound, making the whole class turn to him again. Marina looked back at him and realized he was staring at her.

"Very well, Miss Black - uh, and Miss Granger. Could not have put it better myself," Lupin said with a shaky voice. He cleared his throat and looked back at the closet again. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

The young students looked terrified. Then, there was Marina, who held her head high and her arms crossed in front of her chest. She thought that the boggart would just crumble when it met her. Nothing could scare her...

After Neville had turned Snape - no wonder why Snape was his boggart - into a fashion wonder, Parvati stepped forward. Now, the boggart was a mummy.

"Riddikulus!" The mummy fell on the ground.

"Riddikulus," screamed Deamus, and the banshee lost her voice.

"Riddikulus," bellowed Ron, and the spider lost its legs.

"Black, you're up!"

Marina looked around, seeing all of the class staring at her, and then it hit her; she needed to be confident. So, she skipped over to the front of the boggart.

Then the boggart turned, and turned, and turned, and turned... Until a crack was heard. 

In front of Marina stood a tall, young boy with his wand in his hand. She recognized him instantly: Tom Riddle. 

The version of the Dark Lord that would appear in her dreams when he needed to speak to her; the charming version; the version which had deleted her memory; the version few in the classroom recognized.

"Marina, you have failed your purpose. I will have no other choice," he said with a dark look on his face. He lifted his wand, as did the young Black. "Avada Ke-"

"RIDDIKULUS!" 

The young boy was suddenly dressed in huge shoes, big and colorful clothes, and a red nose. The clown began to dance. Marina stood still for a second with a worried look on her face. Then, she smirked. An evil look on her face appeared as she turned around, meeting Harry's eyes. 

And Harry? Harry knew. He understood who it was. He had looked at the young boy before. He recognized it. However, he did not understand how and why Marina's boggart appeared to be the Dark Lord himself.

02

 

Marina Black had spent yet another summer at the Malfoy Manor. It was near the beginning of her fourth year at Hogwarts, and while the Malfoys had gone to the Quidditch World Cup, the young Black sat in her room waiting for updates. And Merlin, did she get news.

First, the Death Eaters had stormed the Quidditch World Cup - successfully. Second, one of her father's followers had cast the Morsmordre spell in the sky, earning the attention of many. Third, the Malfoys had come home not long after, none hurt. Lastly, her father (who was still being carried in the arms of Peter Pettigrew) went to the Crouch house.

Now, Marina was sitting in her bedroom, tapping her foot against the cold chair's foot. You could say that her outfit matched the room and everything in it: everything was dark. Dark green bedsheets, black clothes, dark walls. The fire from the fireplace was the only thing that lit up the room. Marina was wearing a dark green elegant dress with a black cape over it. You wouldn't even spot her face while she was wearing the cape; it cast a shadow over her, just the way she liked it.

A knock on the door interrupted Marina's thoughts. It was one of her father's followers, who didn't even wait for a response before opening the door. 

"My Lady, the Malfoys are waiting for you downstairs," the man said with a thin voice. Normally Marina would cast a curse on any person that entered her room without permission, but she let it slide because of her now pumping adrenaline.

"Is father home?"

"No, my Lady," the Death Eater sighed. "Not yet."

Marina's adrenaline was killed. The fire in her fireplace died, and the Death Eater's eyes grew wide before he ran out of the room. The young girl simply stood up, tilting her head to the side while walking out of the room.

The Malfoys were all sitting on the long table in the living room, along with some other followers dressed in all black. They all stood up in respect when she entered the room. Marina lifted the cape and threw it off her head, scanning the room.

"Good evening."

 

"I met your little Potter, Marina," Draco whispered to Marina as they were eating. As her father was gone, she had taken the huge chair at the end of the table and placed Draco right next to her.

"Really? Did you stalk him again?" Draco let out a laugh.

"No, he looked scared as always. Can't wait to see you play him."

The door burst open. In came Peter, with Voldemort in his arms, and everyone stood up again, except Marina.

"Father," Marina smirked.

"Barty Crouch Junior is alive!" Pettigrew announced while Marina ran towards her father. He was still weak, yes, but his powers were growing. Soon, Marina thought; soon you'll take over the world again, and Voldemort heard it in his own head.

Everybody settled down not long after so that the dinner could continue. Peter and the Dark Lord was standing right by Marina as they told the story of how the night had gone to the other Death Eaters. In short: Voldemort had gone to the Crouch house, where he found one of his most loyal followers, very much alive.

"This year will be a special year at Hogwarts," Voldemort said with a dark voice. Marina and Draco locked eye contact and while so, Marina asked a question loud:

"What do you mean, father?"

"This year, Hogwarts will be the home to two other schools. Dumbledore has invited Durmstrang from the North of Scandinavia, and Beauxbatons from France. It's time for the Triwizard Tournament, " the Dark Lord said, and some of his followers started whispering. Other smiled twisted smiles. "Crouch Junior will stay at Hogwarts this year. But he will be disguised as Alastor Bister."

Many people in the room started nodding, looking excited. Marina and Draco, on the other hand, didn't understand anything.

"Marina," Voldemort suddenly said seriously, and Marina's attention left from Draco to her father. "My dearest, you will have an extra special mission this year."

Marina's heart started pumping blood so fast she could hear her own heart. Her brows furrowed, and Draco took notice; he placed his hand over hers under the table to show support.

"There will be contestants from each school to compete in the competition. One contestant from Durmstrang. One contestant from Beauxbation..." 

Marina held her breath. She felt her muscles tighten; she knew what was coming. 

"Two from Hogwarts."

03

 

"Alastor Moody. Ex-auror, ministry malcontent and your new defense against the dark arts teacher."

Marina made eye contact with him as soon as he turned around. He knew if he made one simple mistake, Marina had the power to make her father run after him.

"I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions?"

Silence. Everyone looked confused.

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in... a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three, sir, " Hermione said while Marina and Draco both whispered the answer to each other. As in all their classes, they sat next to each other.

"And if you use one of them, you will earn a one-way ticket to Azkaban! Correct! Now I say you need to know what you're up against, " Moody said a little too aggressive.

"Weasley!"

"Yes?" The ginger said unsurely. Marina could smell the anxiety in a long way.

"Stand, " Moody demanded. "Give us a a curse."

"We-well... My dad did tell my about one... The imprerius curse."

After a few more words, Moody grabbed a spider from a glass on his desk.

"Imperio!"

The spider jumped at random people in the classroom, and all the students looked terrified. Weasley was completely shaken when it fell on him, but Marina really didn't burst out laughing until it hit Draco. He looked over at her, expecting her to do something.

"Get it off! Marina! Get it off!" 

Laughter filled the air. It was a mix of the students' and the teacher's. Then, Marina looked up at Moody suddenly serious, and he turned silent. He brought the spider to the window.

"What should she do now? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" The spider struggled until it flew back to Moody's hand.

"Did you know that scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the imperius curse?"

Draco had now recovered from the spider's 'fatal attack' and his mumbling of how his father would hear about it stopped when he heard "You-Know-Who". He looked at Marina, who sat completely still.

"How do we sort out the liars?"

 

 

 

"Did you see Neville's face? Merlin, he was screaming inside! I didn't know he'd take it so personal, " Goyle said while walking to the common room. 

"He's just a coward, haven't you already figured that out yet?" Pansy giggled.

"It was because of his parents, idiots." Marina showed them out of her way. "Thought you could use your brains for once."

While walking to the great hall to write her assignment, she saw him. Harry was walking stressed to his next class. He carried all his books in his arms and was almost stumbling down the hallway. She smirked, it was a perfect time.

She snuck behind a wall and waited for him to come -- and when he did, she jumped out. They collided, and all the books flew up in the air.  
Both Harry and Marina fell to the ground.

"Potter! Merlin, I'm so, so sorry!" Marina cried while rushing to pick up his books.

"It's fine, really, I-"

"I'm such a fool, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming, and I was so stressed, I'm-"

"It's okay, I swear-"

"I will fix everything, just, oh my, this is all my fault isn't it-"

"Marina!"

She froze. With wide eyes, she turned to him.

"It's okay. I should have seen you."

Marina smiled. The plan had worked.

"Here's your books. Oh, I'm Marina Black by the way."

"Marina, we've been in the same classes for years, I know who you a-"

"I wanted to properly introduce myself." She reached out for his hand, and he shook it. For a moment the world stood silent.

"I have to go, sorry Potter. Next time." She winked at him before getting up and walking away. She turned her head once, just to see him still on the floor, staring at where she sat just a second ago.

04

 

"Dumbledore has asked us to meet in the Great Hall this evening, " Snape announced. "Something... Special is about to happen at Hogwarts this year."

The Slytherins started to chatter excitedly in the common room. Some started dressing up, fixing their ties and tying their shoes. But with one simple "silence" from Snape, everyone froze.

Seconds later the students gathered as pearls on a string and started walking towards the great hall. You could say most of them were shocked when entering the hall; it was decorated to the nines. 

The Slytherins were, as usual, the first house to enter the hall. Then came Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and this time Gryffindor was for some reason last. Marina spotted Harry in a second, but he did not see her.

"Welcome, students, " the headmaster exclaimed when everyone had settled down. "I hope you all have enjoyed the first week at Hogwarts, whether you are new here or if you have come back."

"Oh, yeah, I am thrilled, " Draco whispered sarcastically.

"Now, there is a reason why I called all of you here this lovely night. You see, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests, as well."

Every tired student in the room suddenly woke up as Dumbledore spoke.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament! Now for those of you who don't know -- the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for magical contests."

This is it, Marina thought. This is my time to shine.

"From each school, a single student is elected to compete. Let me be clear: if you are chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say that these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academia of Magic, and their headmistress madam Maxine!"

Suddenly the door opened. Every head turned around. In came a group of girls dressed in blue. The Slytherin boys' eyes grew wider. 

Trough a simple dance and quick steps, butterflies flew around the hall. Some of the girls even stopped in front of both Potter and Weasley, and Marina had to laugh seeing them almost hypnotized.

The headmistress of Beauxbatons was huge, to say at least. Probably even bigger than Hagrid. As the students of the academia did pirouettes she walked gracefully to the front of the hall and greeted Hogwarts' headmaster. Applause broke out.

"And now, " Dumbledore shouted, trying to calm the crowd, "our friends from the North, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!"

A group of boys marched in the doors. With canes in their hands hitting the ground they made an intense rhythm. Some of them ran across the hall, doing tricks. Then Krum walked in. Marina knew who Krum was, she had been told a lot about him. To finish off their act, the Durmstrang students blew fire that shaped into animals as Igor greeted Dumbledore.

Marina was amazed, stunned. Durmstrang was like she expected it to be, and if it was her choice she'd move to the North as soon as possible. But, now she had a mission to fulfill.

Dumbledore went on to explain how the Triwizard Tournament worked. Meanwhile, Beauxbatons had settled down with Ravenclaw and the Durmstrang boys walked over to the Slytherin table.

While they were walking over to the serpents, Marina found herself making eye contact with one of the tall Durmstrang students. She winked at him, and she could already see a smirk forming.

"What are you doing, Marina?" Pansy whined.

"Looking for some... Fun, " Black answered with a wide smile still not taking her eyes off the boy. Draco looked at her, almost worried but also a little amused to find out what she was up to.

As the boy came closer, Marina waved at him to come over, and he followed her like a dog. Marina realized that there was no room for him, so of course, the only option she had left was to shove Malfoy away. She ignored his groans as the Durmstrang boy sat down.

"I'm Isak."

"Marina."

This will be fun.

05

 

"So you actually learn about the dark arts?"

"We learn to embrace it, we learn what it is and how to use it."

"It's nothing like Hogwarts then. Everyone here is so sensitive."

"Are you?"

"Me?" A giggle was heard. Marina turned to face him. "No... If it was my choice, the dark arts would be prioritized. I mean, we're blessed to have this power, right?"

She crawled closer to the Durmstrang boy.

"Why not use it well? Why do people say I'm bad if I chose to defend myself?" She was inches away from his face. His hands found their way around her waist.

"You know, in the end..." he gulped as she spoke. "There is no good or bad. There is only power and those too week to seek it."

Silence filled the astronomy tower. They just stared at each other. He was speechless. Marina was ready, she had thought about this for a long time, and she understood that she should practice on a simple stranger before taking Potter down. But as she reached her arm under her rope to find her wand, she was interrupted.

"Marina!"

Black sighed out of disappointment, Isak of confusion. She put her forehead on his for a second, as if that was to help. Her hand fell slowly back to her side as she got up.

"Later."

In the stairs of the astronomy tower stood Draco Malfoy. His eyes were wide and it seemed like he was out of breath.

"They-Krum-the names-they are-"

"Draco!"

"They are putting their names in the goblet!"

When they entered the room, Krum had just put his name in the goblet of fire. He looked a little too confident, in Marina's opinion. When he left the room, she looked him up and down, which he noticed but simply smiled at.

Draco and Marina entered the room to look at the goblet, but as soon as they stepped over the doorstep Marina caught eye contact with Granger, who she knew was friends with Potter. So why not be friendly and smile? 

It was to no effort though, Hermione only blushed and started reading her book again.

"Marina," Draco whispered. "How will you enter?" 

"I'm- I don't... know." 

 

 

 

The common room was never silent. The fire crackled in the fireplace and since the Slytherins slept underwater, the sound of the lake's creatures could be heard. This time, it was just Marina in the room though. 

She needed to find out how to enter the competition. She was surprised when she realized that no one had actually told her. So, there she sat, on the floor, trying to summon her own father in her head.

When she was younger, he would hear her thoughts at all times. He noticed every little detail of Marina's life, but now that his powers had grown his voice had faded. If Marina wanted to talk to him now, she had to wish for it. So she did, for hours and hours, but it was to no help.

She only had one option left. Barty Jr. or Mad-Eye, as she should call him in these times. Luckily every student was eating dinner in the great hall, so sneaking into his classroom went as smooth as it could.

"The Dark Lady, " he bowed. "What brings you here?"

The classroom was cold. With little light on, she almost couldn't see him. Marina sat down on one of the desks and looked hopelessly out the window, battling her eyelashes.

"I can't reach my dad."

He sat down on the desk next to hers. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"I need someone to put my name into the goblet of fire."

06

 

"You have to focus, Marina! I have taught you better than this."

"It's not that easy, " she whispered. "It's... Not, it's not, it's not."

"Focus!"

"I can't!"

"You will! After you feel the adrenaline, the crave to do it again, you will regret even hesitating!"

"I can't do it!"

"Just two simple words..."

"It will kill her!"

"You know what will happen if you don't listen. It will be far, far worse."

"I can't, she's innocent!"

"Well, then... I thought I had raised you right. But I guess not... Crucio!"

Unbearable pain, taking over every cell of the body. Marina fell to the ground, trying to scream but nothing could escape her lips. He laughed at her as she crumbled into a ball.

Then suddenly -- it stopped. All the pain, suddenly lifted off her shoulders. She jumped up. The black bed sheet, the cold room, the sound of being underwater... Yes, she was still in the dorm room. It was just a dream. A nightmare.

Cold feet hit the floor. The sweat was still dripping from her forehead. She brushed her hair behind her shoulders and slowly walked out.

The warm took over her as she entered the common room. The sound of fire crackles was enough to warm her itself. These moments alone in the middle of the night had become a routine for her. 

But this night there was something new about the common room. A shadow. On the sofa sat a familiar blond, simply dressed in his pajamas. With his head rested on his hand, he stared into the flames.

"Draco?"

As he turned to look at her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to tell someone; she had to tell someone she trusted; she had to tell Draco. 

She sat next to him on the sofa, the cold leather touching the skin on her arms, and her head finding its place on his shoulders naturally. 

"He comes at night. In my nightmares."

He gazed at her without moving too much.

"I thought I had lost contact with him, but these last nights he has appeared in my dreams."

"What does he want?" Draco asked with a tired voice.

"I- Well, first we're in the chamber of secrets, " she sat up to face him. "And there is the basilisk, and him, and..."

"Ginny?"

Ginny. Yes, the fearless Gryffindor. She was so weak, lying there on the floor, yet Riddle wanted Marina to kill her. The thoughts took over her again.

"Yes, " she mumbled. "Ginny."

"And so what?"

Marina's lips trembled. She couldn't take it anymore, the feeling, the fear, the torture, the threads, the screaming, the pain... All caused by someone she should trust. Someone she should love. 

A tear fell down her cheek. She knew she shouldn't show weakness, and especially not at this point, not so early in the mission. However, that didn't matter now. She knew that when they woke up tomorrow none of this would be remembered. She would have to put on her mask again, and he would go back to tease the trio.

"I don't know what to do, Draco. I can't stay strong when he scares me like that. He says he will... He will kill me."

"He won't, Marina, not you." 

As she continued shaking of horror, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. 

"It's okay. It's over now."

"No, " she whispered weakly. "It hasn't even begun."

 

07

 

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for, " the headmaster called. The great hall was absolutely filled, and students were chatting so loud you could not even hear your own thoughts. "The champion selection!"

People sat down, and Marina's excitement was overwhelming. You could find her on her usual spot, in between the blond and the brunette, but only one of them knew what was about to happen. He squeezed her hand, marking that he was as nervous as her.

The lights dampened. Dumbledore turned to the Goblet of Fire, and reached a hand out. The blue flame suddenly turned red. The Durmstrang boys, who sat close to the goblet, were all on the edge of their seats as a name flew out.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!"

The tall boy got up from his seat with a determined look. His friends were cheering for him loud. Not soon later Krum had shaken the headmaster's hand and stepped away.

The flame burst out another paper, this time with the name of a student from the Beauxbatons Academy. 

"The champion from Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour!" This girl looked more excited. She followed Krum's footsteps and shook Dumbledore's hand gracefully.

The students of Hogwarts knew what was about to happen. Now, they would get their own champion to compete to defend Hogwarts' reputation.

Across the room, you could spot a badger, a sweet Hufflepuff, named Cedric Diggory. Most of the students at Hogwarts had been talking about him for the past days. As a Hufflepuff, he never got much attention, but now that he had signed up for the contest everyone was rooting for him.

A sudden darkness fell upon Dumbledore's face when the next paper flew out of the goblet. Marina closed her eyes and waited for her name.

"What is..., " one could hear Dumbledore mumble. Marina's eyebrow shot towards the ceiling. "Harry Potter? Harry Potter!"

The boy with the scar's jaw dropped to the floor, as did Marina's. She let go of Draco's hand and almost stood up, but held herself back. She didn't understand anything, she was supposed to compete against Diggory, Krum, and Delacour!

Hermione pushed Harry towards the goblet and Dumbledore. You could see the fear in his eyes. Chatter broke out and he received ugly looks. Draco started laughing from beside Marina, which resulted in her hitting his leg.

But before Harry could make it to Dumbledore's side, another note flew out from the goblet. The headmaster caught it, but now with pursed lips. 

"Marina Black..."

All the heads in the hall turned toward the Slytherin table. Black? Of course a Slytherin. But from now on, everyone would remember her face. Pansy grunted, Draco froze. All Marina could do now was accept that she had to complete the mission.

Black made sure her robe sat tight before faking a surprised look. Right foot first and then left, as she walked to the front of the hall. She made sure to caught eye contact with Potter and look at him trembling.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore hissed. The fire turned blue, signaling that it had nothing more to announce. All was said and done. To avoid any more attention, the headmaster dragged the champions to behind the stage.

What was left in the great hall, was a thousand of confused witches and wizards. The Hufflepuff table was trying to comfort Cedric Diggory, who had promised his father to win the tournament for Hogwarts. The Gryffindor table was looking at Ron and Hermione, demanding answers as if they had them. The Slytherin table was in conflict, half of the snakes happy to have a representative, half of the snakes scared to death for Marina.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

The room the champions, as well as their teachers, were standing in was small. Krum and Fleur were talking to their teachers. Harry were standing uncomfortably in front of Dumbledore. Marina was next to Snape.

"No, I promise, " Harry gulped.

"He must have," the headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy nearly screamed.

"Did you, Marina?" Snape's head turned to face her slowly.

"No, headmaster."

"They can't compete, can they, " asked a voice from the leaders of the Wizarding world visiting the school for the special event. "I mean, they could be killed!"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. Marina looked at Harry, and he looked at her worriedly. What was about to happen was not within their powers.

"We have to follow the rules. We will have to send them into the battle, whether we like it or not, " was his answer. Krum and Fleur both crossed their arms, this was supposed to be their moment, but it was ruined.

"They have no choice. From this night on, Marina and Harry are Triwizards Champions. We will have two young Hogwarts champions this year.”

08

 

"You do understand this will be extremely.., " Snape said with a dark voice, leading the Black to the Slytherin common room. "Dangerous."

"You do understand this will be extremely..., " Marina answered, clearly mocking his tone. "Necessary."

Snape opened the door, letting the young girl walk in first. What she received was unexpected; tons of Slytherin students cheering for her as loud as they could. They were shouting her name, some of them standing on couches and waving their arms.

Marina blew a curl away from her face and looked back at Snape confidently. She knew what she had to do, and she knew she would face eternal glory.

The Gryffindor dormitory was dark. Harry received no cheering, no one shouted his name, no one waved their arms. He sat in a window, his mood perfectly matching the rain and thunder. He knew Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall was arguing right at this moment. 

"How did you do it? Ah, nevermind, " a familiar redhead snapped. "Doesn't matter. Might have let your best friend know, though..."

"Let you known what?" Harry shifted his focus from the outside to Ron.

"You know bloody well what!"

"I... I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron... You're being stupid."

"Oh yeah, that's all I am. Ron Weasley, Potter's stupid friend."

Harry felt his blood began to boil as he grew more irritated. Ron? Out of all the people that could be mad at him right now, it had to be Ron, his best friend? Harry got up.

"Ron, I did not put my name in that cup! I do not want eternal glory! I just want to be..., " his words were lost. "Look. I don't know what happened tonight and why. It just did. I can't change that, and neither can Marina."

"Oh please, " Ron sat up in his bed. "You know that snake is up to something. They always are. And especially a Black!"

Harry didn't know what else to say to convince Ron it wasn't Harry's fault his name came out of the goblet. Right now, he needed to focus on the game. He let himself sink under the cold covers and later fell asleep to the sound of rain tapping against the window.

 

 

 

"What a charismatic quartet, " a blonde journalist breathed out while looking at the champions. "Hello! I'm Rita Skeeter."

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked to shake each champions' hand. Her blonde curls bounced up and down.

"I write for the Daily Prophet, but of course.., " she shook her head. "You know that. It is you, we don't know. You are the juicy news!"

Marina sat next to the French champion Fleur, with Harry and Krum behind her. 

"What kind of secrets.., " Skeeter said dreamily, reaching out to stroke Fleur's cheek. Fleur tried to catch eye contact with her, looking all innocent. "Lay behind those rosy cheeks?"

The soft touch turned into a slap on the cheek, and Fleur reached out for her face right away. Marina had to hold her laugh in.

"My, myself and I want to know, " Rita stated, now standing behind the boys. "So, who wants to go first?"

Silence. The silence was the answer. Everyone knew about Rita Skeeter, the journalist who would fake the case just for her own success. She was famous for ruining other wizards' reputation. Now, she was walking to the front of the girls again, looking Marina right in the eye. She crossed her arms and bend her knees.

"The youngest one? Lovely!"

Skeeter dragged Marina away from the champions, and into another room. The dark-haired girl had been warned about the journalist and knew all her tactics to manipulate those she interviewed.

"Sit down, girly. Make yourself feel comfortable, " Rita winked. Marina sat down on a chair and noticed the room was awfully small. "Marina Black, right? I'll just let you know that I will be using my quick-quotes quill for this."

Her magic quill flew from behind her and started writing on a notepad as soon as Rita spoke. Marina smirked. Rita used to be a snake too, back in her days at Hogwarts. She would do anything to make the girl feel smaller than her.

"So... Marina, how does it feel to be a Triwizard champion?"

"Well, it isn't like I asked for this. Someone must have put my name in that goblet without my permission, but they need to know that I am up for any challenge."

"Exactly, " Rita smiled. "And as young as you are, you must have a hot fire in you. What does your family think of this?"

"My family? Doesn't matter."

"Er, yeah, cross that out, quill. So they don't know about your relationship with Potter?"

"My relationship to Potter?"

"Yes, I mean, the two young lovebirds at Hogwarts now having to compete against each other... That awful destiny!"

"Potter and I aren't that close, " Marina's eyes turned a little darker. She could feel her father's presence. She needed to impress him. "Would have made your reputation good to publish such a story, wouldn't it, Skeeter?"

She responded with a laugh. Marina just smiled. 

"You really have a fire, Black. You should use it. A career in journalism, perhaps?"

"Might. Right now I need to focus on something else; you know that prize won't come easy."

"So you want it?"

"Oh, Rita, I might not have chosen this, but I am always in it to win it."

"That's all," Rita smiled. "I expect to see and hear more of you, Marina. Now, send in Potter next, will you?"

"Will do."

09

 

"First time anyone has got positive comments from Skeeter, " Moody, or Junior disguised as Moody, said darkly to Marina as they walked down the school's outgrounds. "Your father is proud."

Rita Skeeter's article had been published for all the Wizarding World to see today, and Black couldn't have been happier with Skeeter's description of her: 

 

Marina Black, the youngest Triwizarding champion, promises to put on a fight. It was a surprise for everyone when the young Black's name flew out of the Goblet of Fire, which announces who will fight in the tournament. When your name is chosen, there is no way back. Marina says herself that someone must have put her name in the goblet, but she will not disappoint. She got her eyes on the price and nothing else. I say we should all keep an eye on her.

 

"Not bad."

"Do you know what to do in the tournament? The Dark Lord has told me to help you, if needed," he said and crossed his hand behind his back.

"Not really. But my father always has plans for me. You know that. You know him, Junior."

He smiled a crooked smile. They walked to the castle grounds, where the other students was. They talked loud, some of them laughed. When they saw Black, they smiled and nodded, which made her eyebrows furrow.

"They must have read the article."

It was in that moment Marina noticed that most students were wearing buttons. Colorful buttons, carried on their uniform. The curls on her head bounced as she left the man next to her to grab the nearest student by the arm.

"Marina! I can't believe it," a very happy second year nearly screamed in excitement when he saw her. "We are all rooting for you!"

He pointed at his button. In dark green, capitals letters, stood "Black For The Win". Her eyes widened.

"Woah... Well thanks...," she said in a light tone.

"Louis Lloyd. Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Marina let out with a giggle. "Would it not be natural for you to support Potter then, Louis?"

Instead of giving her a reply, the tiny boy pointed at his button again. But this time, the letters said "Potter Stinks". 

Black was lost for words and simply walked away. Potter and she were both the same age. They both had been chosen for the tournament. They both went to Hogwarts. Why was she treated differently by the other wizards?

"Why so tense, Potter?" A confident voice shouted from the other side of the castle ground. Marina recognized the voice right away. "My father and I have a bet, you see... I don't think you will last ten minutes in this tournament!"

Marina rolled her eyes and ran to the source of the voice. There was Draco, sitting in a tree, with others Slytherins surrounding him. Potter stood in front of them. He looked angry, irritated, tired. Marina slowed down and walked to stand in between the boys.

"Marina! Where have you been? Now that you're here, you get the chance to tell scarhead over here how you're going to beat him, " Malfoy said loudly. Marina crossed her arms. She had to talk to Harry, ask him if he knew anything about the first task. Maybe Dumbledore had said something secret to him... 

So, when Marina realized she had the chance to grab the boy, she pranced towards him. His eyes were still at Malfoy. With a "come on" and an "ignore them" from Marina, he turned around to walk away. But Draco Malfoy had other plans. 

"He disagrees, " he said, jumping down from the tree. "He thinks you won't last five!"

The Slytherin boys started to laugh. Harry turned around to face them once again, but this time his fists were clenched. His heart thudded in his chest. He erupted like a volcano:

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy! He is vile and cruel... And you are pathetic."

You could see Draco's eyes narrow as he stood face-to-face to the boy who lived. They stayed like that for a second, just staring at each other. Marina could do nothing but watch. Then, Harry shook his head and turned back to her just in the second Malfoy drew his wand.

"Pathetic? I will show you-"

"Oh no, Malfoy!" a strong voice was heard from behind Marina's back. There was Barty, dressed as Mad-Eye, his wand already pointed at Malfoy. A light shot out of it and hit him. "I swear to Merlin, you shall never curse someone when their back is turned!"

With that turned the blond boy to an animal. A white animal, a small animal, now on the ground. Barry Crouch Junior had turned Draco Malfoy into a... ferret?

"A coward, a scumbag, " Junior mumbled while, with the help of his wand, made the ferret fly around in the air. Marina looked at Harry, who had a big smile plastered on his face.

"Professor Moody, " a stressed and concerned McGonagall arrived. "What are- what are you doing?"

"Teaching."

McGonagall spotted Harry and looked at him confused. Without him knowing, Marina pointed at the ferret from behind him, which caught her attention.

"Is that a student?!"

"Well, technically, it is a ferret."

McGonagall drew her wand and with an easy flick turned the ferret into the human version of Marina's best friend again. Junior turned to Harry and Marina, giving them a wink. Marina's jaw dropped, and she was laughing just as loud as the other students.

"My father will hear about this, " Draco tried to scare of Junior.

"Is that a threat? IS THAT A THREAT?!" Junior started chasing Malfoy around the tree he quietly sat in moments ago. "Believe me, boy, I could tell you stories about your father that could curly your greasy hair!"

It was obvious that Junior knew about her mission of making Potter fall in love with her, and that what he had done now was to help them get some time alone away from Malfoy. So, Marina decided that it was time to leave. She ran to Harry, who was still in awe and laughing and dragged him away from the mess.  
They ran away from the castle grounds, and into the castle. They ran past Ron, who was for some reason still mad at Harry. They ran past tons of students wearing the button, but they simply ignored them. Harry and Marina were still smiling wide as they sat down on a bench. 

"I don't even- what was that?" Marina asked him while looking him in the eyes, and they soon fell into a fit of laughter again. "Did you see his face?"

"Guess Mad-Eye is cooler than I thought, " he replied. Marina wiped a tear, but they soon became serious again.

"Harry, " her vision disfigured and her voice suddenly became fragile. "I'm scared."

Her confession shocked her. They weren't friends, they had nearly ever spoken. Marina Black always came off as confident, and here she was, looking him in the eyes telling him her fear.

"It will be okay. It will be alright. They can't put us endangerment, right?" Harry tried. "Right."

"You didn't put your name in the goblet, did you?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Silence covered the pair again. They sat there for a few moments, each thinking concerned about what was about to come. Then, Harry slowly reached his hand to his bag. Marina sat straight. He grabbed a paper from his bag. Marina could see what it was - Rita Skeeter's article. Harry's eyes became glossy as he started to read:

 

Harry Potter, the young boy who constantly put himself in trouble, is now to enter the Triwizard Tournament. "I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now....Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it....I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me..., " Potter tells me with tears rolling down his cheeks. We will see how the tournament will end for the boy...

 

"Harry, you can't listen to Skeeter! She is mad, she will write anything for her own success, " the Black told him.

"Then why did she write such good about you?" he replied, his hands shaking while clutching the paper. 

"Can I see?" Marina whispered to him, reaching out for the paper. He gave it to her, but kept his eyes glued to it. Marina drew her wand with her right hand, the paper in her left. "Incendio!"

The paper caught on fire. Harry jumped at first, not expecting the spell at all, but Marina sat back to watch the flames slowly kill the paper.

"See? Problem solved. Rita's article won't bug you anymore."

Harry smiled a shy smile instead of replying. The fire died slowly out as the paper flew to the floor, now black.

"And, Merlin, please ignore those buttons. They are horrible."

"It was probably Malfoy, that too."

"Well, in that case, I shall talk to him. We need to focus on the first task now, and nothing else."

"Yeah, you have a point..."

"Look, Harry, " she said softly, and his eyes met hers. "Let us make a deal. If anyone of us finds any clue about what is about to happen, we tell one another. Alright?"

"Alright, " he agreed. Marina smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I must go now, but I'll catch you later, lion."

As she walked away, Harry smirked. Maybe the competition would not be so terrifying if she helped him.

10

 

"Isn't that your owl?" Pansy whined while pointing up at Marina's brown owl flying towards their table.

The Owl called Bella, after her mother, was majestic to say at least. Marina had been told it was her mother Bellatrix' last present to her before she left for Azkaban, and Marina took great care of it. Its wins sprung out as she let a letter out of its bite. It landed on Marina's breakfast plate, who fortunately was empty at the moment.

 

To: Marina Black  
From: Albus Dumbledore

 

"It's Dumbledore's, " Blaise said calmly to Marina as if she had not already noticed. Marina carefully opened the letter, and read it out loud:

 

Triwizard Tournament - The First Task.  
Location: The Forbidden Forest.  
Time: November 24, ten o'clock.  
Designed to test your daring:  
Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard.

 

"You're probably fighting, like, unicorns or a centaur. You know how many people have died in that forest, " Pansy now said with her mouth full of food. 

"Yeah, that is truly calming, " Marina thanked her sarcastically.

"No, but, Marina... Just stay calm, okay? I know you can do it, " Blaise said from beside her, staring down at his own hands.

"Yeah.., " Marina said, knowing that Blaise could calm anyone down. He took care of his closest - that being the Slytherin house. "You all know I'll beat that Gryffindor, anyway."

The brown-eyed girl grabbed her letter and got up, ready to leave. The owl grabbed a slice of an apple and spread its wings once again. 

"Mareena! Mareena," a familiar voice shouted from the end of the table. The girl rolled her eyes. "Come 'ere!"

Marina faked a smile and walked towards him, where he sat, at the end of the table. Only this time he sat beside his friend Krum.

"Isak."

"You got the letter too, hmm?" the blond boy said in an annoying tone. Marina had already grown bored of him.

"I did. Krum?"

"I 'ave. I am excited, " he said, smiling sweetly. For someone as famous as Krum, he was awfully humble. 

Draco had followed him for weeks now, and Marina had heard Ron did the same. Viktor Krum was one of the best Quidditch players in Europe, and it was a lot of pressure on him to do good in the tournament.

"Me too, Krum. Have any idea what the first task could be?"

"No, sorry."

She did not even give a glance to Isak before he got up.

"Wait! Mareena, I want to talk to you, " the blond cried out.

"What do you want, Isak?"

"Stop, " he demanded, and Marina listened. "You could be in great danger tomorrow, I just want to wish you good luck, okay?"

"Okay?"

"Good. I'll be in the front row cheering for you," he said with a smirk.

 

 

That day went slowly for Marina. She had not seen Harry at all. She had talked to Barty Junior who told her that they were fighting animals, most probably dragons. So now Marina was sitting in the corner of the library, reading book after book. She could not understand how she was going to win.

The floor was cold. The silence helped her. After a few hours, she felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier. But right before she let herself close her eyes, two legs appeared right in front of her. 

"Black?"

She knew that voice. It belonged to a lion, a Gryffindor, but it wasn't Harry nor any other boy. It was Granger.

"Are you alright?"

Marina understood how the situation might have looked, her sitting on the floor with four books on her lap and a cape covering half of her body. But she had not expected anyone to interrupt her reading, especially since she was sitting in the corner of the lonely library.

"Can I sit?"

The Slytherin grew confused but answered her with a nod. Why was Hermione suddenly all friendly to her? Last time the pair talked, Hermione had told her all Blacks were rebels.

"You are reading."

"Yeah."

"Are you ready?"

"How can I be?"

They sat next to each other now, both looking down at Marina's books.

"H-Harry told me the first task was in the Forbidden Forest. I suppose you are fighting some kind of animal."

"I think so, too. Haven't seen him today."

"No, he's outside. Wanted the night to think."

"Might be smart."

"Look, Black, " Hermione took a deep breath. "I saw the way you comforted Harry after Rita's article. It helped him."

"Yeah. Good, " Marina answered while pretending to read from a book.

"I guess- I mean- If you ever need help, you know, when it comes to this competition, you know where to find me."

Marina caught eye contact with the brave girl. She smiled a shy smile and took it as a sign to leave. 

"Goodnight, Granger, " was the last words they exchanged before the sun went down.

 

 

 

"Ah, young love, " Rita Skeeter bursted out, running into the tent. It was the day of the first task and the four Triwizard Tournament contestants were standing in a tent just outside the arena. Marina turned her head to Harry, where she saw him and Hermione hugging, although the contestants were not allowed to have any visitors in the tent. "If it goes... unfortunately today, you two will make the front page!"

Skeeter seemed overly confident as her quill wrote away. Hermione instantly let go of her best friend. 

"You 'ave no business here!" Krum said from behind Skeeter with a steady voice. Marina smiled and got up from her bed to stand beside him. 

"You tell her, Viktor, " she said while putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"This tent is for champions and friends!"

Although his accent was broken, his confidence told it all. Krum stood up for those he liked. Marina caught direct eye contact with Rita, and she smirked at the two, throwing an arm up in the air.

"No matter... Got what I needed, " Rita winked, and the cameraman took a picture, the flash blinding Marina for a second.

"Good day champions, " Dumbledore said cheering, entering the tent. "The moment has arrived! A moment only the four of you could appreciate."

The group gathered around Dumbledore, Rita stepping back. It looked like the headmaster was ready to give a passionate speech, but then he saw-

"Wha-What are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, uh, " she awkwardly looked down on the ground. "Err, sorry, I'll just... Go."

As Granger ran outside, Marina, who stood beside Krum, noticed him starting curiously at her.

Barty Crouch Senior stepped forward, and held out some kind of bag, signalizing each contestant to dip into it. Fleur went first and got a miniature replica of a Common Welsh Green. Viktor got a Chinese Fireball, who Marina knew was extremely aggressive.

"Your turn, boy, " Crouch said in a low town when he reached Harry. Marina swore that she could hear the boy mutter something under his breath, but she shook it off and watch him put his hand in the bag. "The Hungarian Horntail..."

The horntail bit Harry as Crouch approached Marina. She could feel her eyes widen.

"Go ahead, girl."

Marina slowly dipped her hand into the bag. She got a silver dragon, the Swedish Short-Snout, which Crouch Senior confirmed. Marina knew that the dragon breathed a blue, hot and deadly flame, and it did not like humans at all.

"These represent four real dragons, each who has been given a golden egg to protect. Your object in simple: collect the egg. This you must do for each egg contains a clue to the next task. Any questions?"

Nobody answered. Everyone was shocked, even though they all knew about the task before Crouch had even stepped into their tent. Maxine had told Fleur, Karkaroff had told Viktor, Hagrid had told Harry and Junior had told Marina. They had supposedly all ran into the woods in the middle of the night to find the cages to the dragons.

"Listen, now, look at the dragon. Each dragon shall have a number around its neck, " Crouch Senior continued. "You see? This indicates which order you will fight in the arena."

Marina glanced down at the dragon.

"Of course, " she mentally facepalmed. "I guess I'm out first."

All heads snapped to her, but she looked careless, fixing her Slytherin rope.

"Shall we go?"

The professors looked at her with jaws dropped. The youngest one was the readiest. But before they could answer her, the cannon went off.

"Go, Miss Black, and good luck, " Dumbledore said calmly, pointing at the arena. Marina nodded and tightened her ponytail.

"Good luck, Marina, " both Harry and Krum said. From the outside of the arena, Marina heard the crowds call her name. Her blood woke up. She glowed as she walked out of the tent.

Are you the hunter or the prey?

There he was. Her father spoke to her again, after months of not showing any sign. But now he was there, now that it mattered, he spoke to her through her own mind, she could hear his voice in her head, and she knew it would be alright.

The outside was light. She was blinded like how Rita's camera had blinded her, but she couldn't care less. All she cared about right now was the overwhelming applause and that golden egg, waiting for her behind the silver dragon.

Go, Marina!

As she stepped her foot into the arena, she got a close look of the animal. Its scales were of silvery blue, and it was extremely tall and wide. Marina drew her wand and ran behind a rock.

The Swedish Short-Snout walked slowly up to her. Panic started to fill her up, and before thinking straight, she ran behind a new rock, and then another, then another.

"Marina, Marina, Marina, " the crowds chanted.

She was now behind the rock closest to the egg. She had a plan - but she was unsure if it was good enough. Her palms became sweaty.

Then, she did it. She jumped from behind the rock and ran for it. Marina Black ran straight to the egg, not even seeing the dragon approaching her on her left.

"Marina! Your side, " a loud voice screamed from the Slytherin benches.

But it was too late. As Marina reached for the egg, the dragon exhaled a deadly flame, which was headed towards her. 

A sharp pain hit her leg. She fell to the ground and cried out as she felt her eyes fill with tears. 

Get up, child!

The girl grabbed her leg and saw it was burned. The flame had gone through her knee socks and shed her skin red. However, there was no time to cry. She had to get up, fast.

So, she did. Stumbling, she got up, standing on one foot. The dragon shot another flame, but she dodged it. She ran behind a new rock and panicked when she couldn't feel her wand in her hand. She had forgotten it on the ground!

Think like the snake...

She could hear the dragon coming for her right side now. Marina's heart pounded like crazy, she had still a fight in her. 

As the dragon rounded the stone, she ran on its opposite side so the dragon would not see her. She ran towards the middle of the arena, where she had been burned. There it was, her wand, and she slid on the ground to grab it.

"SERPENSORTIA, " Marina screamed as loud as she could, her hand moving upwards. The tip of her wand exploded.

A black, long snake flew out of it. It landed right in front of her but immediately started crawling towards the dragon.

And as she had hoped, the dragon got distracted by it. For when the dragon turned around, the snake was already at its feet, hissing. Marina ran to the golden egg and grabbed it as fast as she could. 

Marina ran to the tent with the egg in her arms, and without looking back, she heard the crowds going wild behind her.


End file.
